


11:07 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Never wreck my daughter's stuffed animal,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered.





	11:07 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Never wreck my daughter's stuffed animal,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered when a villain's attack knocked a toy out of Supergirl's arms and she trembled with anger in a flashback.

THE END


End file.
